


The New Oliver

by CharmedTeenWolfCaskett



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Felicity/other, alternate season 5, no big bad, no prometheus, oliver/other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett/pseuds/CharmedTeenWolfCaskett
Summary: Dig gets back from tour and notices that a lot has changed. Felicity has a new boyfriend and Oliver has a new friend as well as mysterious plans.





	The New Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow. I am trying something new I mean I have done two other stories that are based off of already made movies or shows so this is my first one without a movie prompt. It is also not going off the season 5 plot. I am not doing the whole prometheus plot. I am not sure I could do the action part so I won't be going that way.

Oliver is at the airport with Lyla and Sara waiting for Diggle to get back from his tour. “Do you know where Felicity is?” Lyla asked Oliver.

“I don’t know, she wasn’t sure if she could make it, but that was just a mention. I don’t know what has been going on with her lately.”

“Are you two close again.”

“I would like to think so after the year we have had, but I also think she is never going to want to go there anymore so I am not going get my hope up again.”

Lyla hums and nods her head, but before she can say anything she sees Diggle. “Johnny!” John sees them and smiles before he jogs over and takes Sara and gives Lyla a hug.

“Hey man.” Oliver nods his head at Dig. Dig nods back before looking around. “She is not here, sorry.”

“That’s okay.” There is a silence before Dig notices, “What do you say to some Big Belly Burger?”

They all agree and decide to head over there after Dig changes. Oliver is on his motorcycle when he gets a phone call. He pulls over before he answers.

“Hey.”

“It is nice to hear from you”, Oliver listens to what the other person is saying.

“Sure. How about dinner tomorrow. I am meeting my friend who just got back from Afganistan.”

“Okay then, see you tomorrow.”

He hangs up before he smiles softly and gets back on the road heading for Big Belly Burger. He gets there just as Dig, Lyla, and Sara get there. “Hey did you talk to Felicity to see where she was?” Oliver asks Dig. “Yeah, she had some work to finish, but she is on her way now.” Oliver nods his head and then goes to order for everyone. Dig looks at Oliver before asking Lyla how Oliver has been handling things.

“Oh, he seemed fine every time I invited him over to dinner. I mean he thinks that Felicity and him are unlikely going to get back together so he doesn’t have much hope for that, but he seems fine with it.” Dig just frowns at that.

“I wonder where his head is at with the vigilante side of things.”

“Why not just ask him, he is heading over here now anyways.”

Oliver slides into the booth across from them and sees the look that Dig gives him. He tilts his head before asking, “What?”

“Nothing man, just wondering how things are going with the vigilante area.”

“Oh. Well Felicity has been helping, but I am not sure how long that will last and then Thea has been reminding me that we need more help, so I was thinking of recruiting some people.”

“Look at you! Letting people help you. You are evolving!” Dig joked.

“Yeah, yeah. Look I was wondering if you would help. I mean I don’t think I am the best judge of character and I think it would be best if you could help with that side of things.”

“Sure man.”

Their waitress gets there with the orders and Dig notices that Oliver didn’t get anything for Felicity.  
“Hey, man where is Felicity’s food?”

Oliver looks confused for a moment before he realized that he didn’t order anything for Felicity. “Oh, well sometimes she doesn’t remember what time it is and she accidentally stands you up. It has happened to me before. Plus I wasn’t sure what to get her so I thought if she came here she can order and I will buy it just like I bought yours.”

“Man, you didn’t have to buy my food, I could do that.”

“I wanted to plus I might have some money coming my way soon enough.” Oliver states mysteriously.

“What do you mean?” Dig is confused.

“Well I have two ideas, but I am keeping them to myself so I don’t jinx it.”

They start eating their food and talking before they are finished and are starting to leave. They are in the car when Dig mentions that he really didn’t think Felicity would forget.

“Well a couple things have changed Johnny. I mean Oliver has been more involved in Sara’s life. He helps out with a lot of the stuff Felicity used to do because she hasn’t been around.”

Dig is surprised by that.

“I will see her tomorrow though so that should help me figure out what is going on.”

* * *

The next day, Dig goes to the bunker to see what the damage from Darhk’s attack was. When he arrived he noticed that some of the arrangements have changed. For one the mannequins have a couple more people than usual ‘probably for the recruits’ and the damage seemed minimal. He also noticed that the salmon ladder was not in front of Felicity’s station like before, he looked around and noticed that it was nowhere in site.

Oliver comes out from a hidden door that leads to the general work out room for him. Dig notices that and when he went by the door as well he noticed that the salmon ladder is in there.

“So what do you think of the changes?” Oliver asks from where he is standing in the center of the bunker.

“I just didn’t think that much would change, but I guess there are some things that have changed. Other than that it looks pretty good man.”

“Thanks I did most of this when Felicity wasn’t here so she could stop it or make it go somewhere else.” Oliver sheepishly mentions.

“What do you mean?”

“Well I didn’t tell you the whole truth last night. Felicity helps out, but she decided to stay in the loft when she helps so she isn’t stuck down here so she doesn’t have any idea about the changes.”

“Okay. Speaking of that I was thinking of having dinner at my place with me making sure that Felicity is there, are you in?”

“Sorry Dig, but I can’t. I am having dinner with someone.”

“Who?”

“Someone.”

Oliver doesn’t plan on telling Dig anything yet until after so that he can enjoy it.

“That also means that I won’t be able to do any Green Arrow things tonight.”

Dig is surprised at that because he didn’t think that would ever happen.

“Wow, okay then. I will see you tomorrow to ask more about this.”

“Of that I have not doubt Dig.”

* * *

 

Felicity stood outside of the Diggle’s apartment taking a breath because she doesn’t know how to explain some things and she is nervous. She takes a deep breath before knocking. Lyla opens the door and smiles, “Felicity, hey, come on in dinner is almost done.”

Felicity steps inside and and smells the delicious scent of lasagna. Dig comes around the corner with Sara when he sees Felicity. Dig smiles and puts Sara on the floor where she immediately stands and starts walking around. Felicity looks shocked at that for a moment before going to hug Dig.

“Dig! I am so glad that you are back.”

“It is nice to see you too Felicity, although it would have been nice to see you last night when the plan was Big Belly Burger.”

Felicity smiles sheepishly, “I am sorry I just got caught up with… something.”

Dig notices the hesitation before nodding to the table well might as get ready to eat great lasagna because it is the best.”

Felicity notices that the table is set for the four of them. She looks on in confusion, “Isn’t Oliver also going to be here?”

“Uh, no he was going to dinner with someone so he isn’t going to make it.”

Felicity feels a pang before ignoring it and taking a seat. They were finished eating and started on dessert when Dig decides to ask, “Where were you last night Felicity?”

Felicity nods before taking a deep breath, “I was, uh, with my new boyfriend.”

Dig and Lyla sat there in shock.

* * *

Oliver picks up his date and heads to a hole-in-the-wall Italian place. He pulls out her chair before sitting down and they ordered their drinks.

“I am glad you called. I was hoping to talk to you again.”

She smiled, “Well I am just happy you decided to see me, after, well, what happened I was worried you would want to.”

Oliver puts his hands over hers, “No, I am happy to see you, Mckenna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about McKenna being the mysterious person that Oliver meets. Did I do justice on a little suspense on who you thought it was? Thoughts? Who do you think should be Felicity's mystery boyfriend?


End file.
